


Don't Mess With Me

by eleewats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, famous!eridan, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleewats/pseuds/eleewats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of a fic I tried writing a while back(previously called "Contact My People")</p>
<p>Sollux Captor's life was getting out of control. He didn't realize this, however, until he wakes up naked and hungover in a stranger's bed. A stranger who, apparently, is a very famous actor, and very much enjoys screwing Sollux.<br/>But when Sollux wants to be more than just a glorified sex toy, how will things complicate Eridan's career?</p>
<p>More tags to be added. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I used to write but then deleted when I didn't like where it was headed.  
> I update kind of randomly, but I'm going to try and update at least once a week.  
> Enjoy!  
> Comment and Subscribe!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Mentions of suicidal thoughts  
> Mentions of sex

It was in that moment that Sollux Captor realized things were getting out of hand.

Maybe he had known for a while, but it was never as crystal clear as now, waking up in a stranger’s bed, completely naked, ass sore, and chest covered in dry cum. This was definitely his rock bottom.

See, for weeks now, at least, he had started losing control of his life. He was fired, his bike was stolen, his roommate had put a sock on the front door three nights in a row meaning he had been sleeping on a friend’s couch, and he just felt generally unhappy and impulsive. For days, he had been trying to push off thoughts of jumping, the only thing really stopping him being the fact that he was just not motivated to do anything.

But now, this morning, with his head pounding and his clothes on the other side of the room, he realized that maybe he needed some help.

 

“Nnghh…Fuckin’ ow…” He jumped, having forgotten that oh yeah, being in a stranger’s bed usually meant the stranger wasn’t far away, and looked to his left to see a man who was just as naked and hung over as he was. The man, rolled over and sighed, opening his eyes  and staring into Sollux’s. “Oh….Not again…” He groaned, rolling back onto his back and pressing his hands against his eyes. “God damn it…You aren’t paparazzi, are you?” 

“Um….No.” He replied, a little confused. “…Thould I be?”

“No, I suppose not. Ow…eweryfin hurts….” The man sighed again, getting slowly out of the bed and-hot damn drunk Sollux knew how to pick ‘em! The man walked over to his dresser, leaning against it for a moment, eyes squeezed shut, before opening a drawer and grabbing a pair of incredibly expensive looking purple pajama pants and a plain black tshirt. He dressed quickly, before walking into the adjoining bathroom and out of Sollux’s line of vision. He returned a moment later with a bottle of pain meds.

“Come on, then. This hangower isn’t goin’ to cure itself.” Sollux nodded quickly, regretted it, and then gathered his clothes from the night before. The man, who had placed a pair of thick, black glasses on his face, watched him intently. After Sollux finished dressing, he received a signal he assumed meant ‘follow me’, and was lead down a large flight of stairs and into a kitchen where, a moment later, he was presented with a bottle of water.

“So um…I wath really drunk latht night…And I don’t remember your name. Or…anything elthe.” The man nearly choked on his water.

“Excuse me? You wwhat? Howw do you… You’we got to be kiddin’ me.”

“No?” Sollux replied.

“Hawe you newer seen a mowie?” The man scowled. “Sorry. Let me try again, I’ve been working on controlling that. Have you never seen a movie?”

“I don’t really care much for them. Thorry.”

“Eric Daniel Ampora? No?”

“That’th a long name. Can I jutht call you E.D? Hath a nithe ring to it.” Sollux nodded to himself, deciding that his nickname was _much_ better than the man’s name. ‘E.D’ held his face in his hands, mumbling something to himself.

“You know what? It’s better this way. Just know that I am a very famous actor, and if you tell anyone about what happened here, my lawyers will end you. Capiche?”

“Thure.” Sollux replied, debating whether or not that would benefit him. After all, his life was already fucked, why not just make it worse?

“Good. That being said, we both need a shower, and I would love to remember what that ass feels like.”


End file.
